Great Mosswine
Great Mosswine are Fanged Beasts that are mostly encountered in the Mycelium Hills. Physiology Great Mosswine are medium sized Fanged Beasts that have grown beyond the regular Mosswines in size and abilities. Much more aggressive and much more capable of defending itself. It can hold gooey snot in extreme amounts and sneeze large amounts of it at foes to incapitate them for the Great Mosswine to physically attack. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - (Extremely Low) - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend Main Prey: Mushrooms Arch-Rivals: Everything Tracks: Great Hooved Prints Turf Wars Great Mosswine vs Bulldrome Bulldrome scrapes the ground with its left hoof as Great Mosswine sniffs the Bulldrome. Bulldrome charges: flinging Great Mosswine very high in the air and crashing down in the ground: dealing 672 damage. Attacks '''Charge: '''A basic charge attack that inflicts medium damage. '''Rolling: '''Sometimes when doing a charge it will trip on purpose and roll to the side of it to attempt to hit hunters that dodged the charge. '''Stomp: '''It will stand upright for a second before rearing and then stomping its front hooves to the ground. '''Backick: '''Will proceed to use both its back legs to kick hunters behind it. '''Sneeze Shot: '''It will rear up its nose and then sneeze out smokey particles. Inflicts Stun. '''Fake-Out Shot: '''It will do the preparing to charge animation but then turn at the hunters position and then sneeze out smokey particles. Inflicts Stun. '''Snot Shot: '''It will rear up its nose for a longer period of time and then sneeze out a gooey substance. Inflicts Gooey. '''Sneeze Beam: '''It will rear down its nose before then stand upright for a second and then sneezing out gooey substances all in front of it. Inflicts Gooey. Behaviour Much more hostile than the normal Mosswines. Will not hesitate to proceed to attack a hunter regardless if they're attempting to hunt it down or simply gathering materials. Unlike the Bulldrome, they tend to not lead their smaller relatives and have even been known to cannibalise on them out of desperation to consume the mushrooms on them or inside them. Ecology Habitat Range Extremely common in the Mycelium Hills, an extreme rarity in other locations: some in such regions believe it to be a myth to scare away mushroom pickers but in terms of reports of it in foreign areas, it's been sighted in the Marshlands, Great Forest, Misty Peaks and Phantom Tropics. Ecological Niche While they're much higher in the food chain than their smaller counterparts, they're still fairly low in the food chain, in their native lands: the Mycelium Hills, they can be a target ranging from smaller monsters such as Coralos to larger monsters such as Sultama, Gigadrome and Renzukohan. Mycelaxius have been known to lust after the taste for Great Mosswine soup that they tend to make and share amongst their Mycelian underlings. In-Game Information Carves Equipment Quests Low Rank Notes - Made for the Mycelium Hills to have a cannon fodder, weak monster. - Made also to give to add to the culture of the Mycelian lynians natives in the Mycelium Hills. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:2 Star Level Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:Stun Monster Category:Gooey Monster